


Agony of The Soul

by OmoMixFics



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoMixFics/pseuds/OmoMixFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yugi Muto finally comes to terms with his feelings, can he tell the pharaoh how he feels? (This is a repost from my Fanfiction.net Page. I know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony of The Soul

Yugi walked up to Yami, his face bright red. He was flustered, every step insinuating the fact. His hands were close together, each finger fiddling with another, and Yugi's steps getting more, and more eager in sound. It had been four days since Yami got a new body, but this didn't matter to Yugi. He had confirmed his love for the pharaoh three years ago, knowing that it could destroy his life.

He had a feeling, no, he **knew** that Yami wouldn't feel the same way. Yet, there was a determination inside of him, wanting to tell Yami no matter the circumstances. Yugi was tired of running from his feelings, and was ready to finally come out, and tell the pharaoh how exactly he felt.

"Hey, Yami!" Yugi stopped just behind Yami, giving him barely enough room to turn around. "I-I really w-wanna talk...t-to you." Yami looked around, seemingly trying to spot someone. Yami turned to Yugi, and tugged on his shirt.

"Let's go to the shop, we can talk in private there." Yugi blushed, and nodded. Yami turned around, and tugged on Yugi's hand. The blood rushed to Yugi's face, and his had started to slide into interlocking with Yami's. Unbeknownst to Yugi, Yami was blushing just as hard.

It didn't take them that long, but they eventually got to the shop. Yami pushed open the door, and gestured for Yugi to go in first. Yugi walked slowly to the door, pulling on Yami as he went through. "Oh, Yugi, Pharaoh, welcome home."

"Hey, Grandpa." Yami looked at Yugi, then quickly to Solomon.

"Hello, Solomon."

"S-Sorry, but we don't have a lot of time to talk. W-We-"

"We have a bit to be talking about to each other." Solomon nodded, and Yugi pulled Yami up the stairs. Yugi pulled him through the door, closing and locking it almost immediately after. "Yugi, are you ok?" Yugi nodded, his face pointed at the ground. He was dragging his feet across the ground, and twiddling his thumbs. Yami walked up, close up to Yugi, and put his hand on Yugi's chin. Yugi instinctively looked up, and saw Yami staring him in the face. His own face turned red, steam practically flowing out of his ears.

"I-I-" Yugi tried to find the right words. He was stumbling over everything, and trying to find the right words for what he was trying to say. _How do you tell someone you like them...how do you tell someone you love them?_

"Yugi, if you need to say something, I'll listen. I lived inside of you for years, it's the least I can do." Yugi stared at Yami, looking deep into his eyes. He saw intent...but for what? _Could it be that Yami might actually…_ "Yugi?"

"I-I think we should edit our deck...a-a bit." Yami's enthusiastic face, turned into a frown. He looked disappointed. Yami let go of Yugi's chin, and looked away.

"Ok, but, is that all you wanted to talk about?" Yugi blushed, looking away as well.

"Yeah." Yami turned his attention back to his partner.

"Then, how about I finally tell you what's on my mind." Yugi jumped back, shocked. _Yami, telling me how he feels? Is he...no. He can't be._ Yami leaned in close to Yugi, practically tickling his ear. His voice lowered, as he rested his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He leaned in closer, getting as close as possible. "I think I like you, Yugi." Yugi blushed, his mind went blank.

"Y-You do?" Yami frowned, feeling rejected. He took his hands off of Yugi, and walked to the bed, falling face flat on it. Yugi walked over to Yami, slowly laying down next to him. "H-How long have you thought about it?" Yami rolled over, facing Yugi.

"Three years now. I was scared you wouldn't, well, accept me." Yugi started to smile, slowly bursting into a small laughter. Yami blushed, turning away.

"No, no, you don't understand, Yami. I like you too." Yami looked back, his attention shooting to the redness on Yugi's face. "I've known for 3 years, as well. I love you, Yami." Yami stared into Yugi's eyes. They were on fire, both his and Yugi's. Yami felt his heart beating, for the first time in four millennia. It was fast, hard, and loud.

"Y-Yugi?" Yugi felt his heart beating, faster than it ever had before. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Yes, Atem?" Yami blushed harder, hearing Yugi use his actual name, hell, anyone use his actual name, was flattering.

"C-can I stay here, for tonight?" Yugi smiled.

"You're welcome here anytime." Yami crawled over to Yugi, embracing him. Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Yami, and tightened his grip.

"Then, I think I know where I'll be."

"So do I." Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "Right here, with you." Yami laid his head on top of Yugi's.

"And I'll always be here, partner."


End file.
